Lindero claw
by mrturtle518
Summary: Alex is up in a new mission to go to california and recue Mr. Blunt. Summary sux. please read and reveiw. Major AlexSabina. hehe Alex finds another crush. REVEIW PEOPLE I GET LOTS OF HITS JUST REVEIW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1: the dark man

Chapter one: The dark man.

It was just after midnight and Alex Rider lay in his bed, thinking. Sabina Pleasure was now here for Christmas. Jack had happily agreed. So why was he so depressed? He hated it when he got like that. His last mission had been a success but he still felt MI6 would find him and make him go on another mission.

Just the thought of that made him shiver. When would they learn to leave him alone? Alex stood up and went into the kitchen. He turned on the kitchen light and slumped over to the fridge.

"Alex?" Alex heard a voice and slammed the door. He took up his fighting position. He lowered his fists as he saw that is was Sabina Pleasure. MI6 had also turned him into someone who never gets off guard. He cursed them for that as well.

"Yeah Sab?" Alex asked, using her nickname.

"Well I just wanted to see if you were ok." Sabina came over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and grinned. That perfect moment made everything worth it. Alex swelled up inside himself and forgot all about MI6…until he saw it.

Outside of the kitchen window he saw a dark figure staring out at him. Alex let go of her and ducked. She followed suit. "What is it?" she asked.

"There's a man outside." Alex said. He crawled over to the door and forced himself out of the Doggy door. Although he never had a dog their house had a doggy door. Alex, for once want annoyed by it. Sabina meant to follow but Alex told her to go warn Jack. He hoped that this was just some nutcase hoping to steal a trinket instead of a man about to bring him back into his life of MI6.

The dark man turned around and Alex chased him. It started to rain but Alex didn't care. He just knew he had to catch the man. Alex got on his bike as the man got in his black truck. Alex sighed. He was almost too big for his bike.

The chase was on. Alex didn't have to twist and turn like he did when he was chasing Skoda for there was no traffic. The bike led him to an old factory. Alex climbed in through a small hole on the side. What he saw made him gasp.

Mr. Blunt was tied up to a chair. Alex thought he looked so out of place in this factory. Alex seldom saw Mr. Blunt outside of his office. Alex had half a mind to leave Blunt but he knew he had to help.

Once again a train of thought entered his head. Was Mr. Blunt on his way home from work to his loving family? Did he even have one? Alex guessed he never left his office other then special occasions. Alex snapped back to reality as the man stepped over to Mr. Blunt. Alex searched around for exits. He saw only one exit. The way the man entered. Alex would have to take out the man before he escaped with Blunt.

Alex also searched around for a weapon. He saw a lead pipe and picked it up. He charged out of the shadows and saw the man. He was an extremely thin man. He looked like he was about forty and he had a beard and spiked hair. The hair was grey, the only thing in his body showing oldness. His face was the face of a boy.

The man turned around. Alex smacked him across the face with the lead pipe. Mr. Blunt didn't look surprised at all to see Alex. Alex dropped the pipe and started to punch and kick the man. The man got up and started to choke Alex. Alex felt his feet leave the ground and he remembered no more…

Alex woke up and felt sunlight stream through his eyes. He was outside the factory and Sabina was leaning over him. He immediately stood up and ran to the factory to see if Mr. Blunt was still inside. He wasn't though and Alex knew he had to contact Mrs. Jones. He pulled out his cell phone and told her everything. She said to get to Liver Pool street immediately.

Alex arrived and told her everything again so she could write it on her pad of paper. When he described the man she immediately pulled out a file. She opened it up and Alex saw the same man.

"Dr. Fried. He was the one who kidnapped Mr. Blunt." Mrs. Jones said.

"Why though?"

"Well, that I don't know but I do know that Dr. Fried runs a music school in California. Maybe if you go under cover…"

"No, I said I wouldn't help again." Alex said.

"It isn't a music school." Mrs. Jones said as if Alex hadn't said anything. "It is a middle school in California and He teaches Music there. Please Alex, I promise this will be your last mission."

"How can you promise that?" Alex asked.

"Just trust me. Now go see Smithers."

Alex took Sabina's hand and led her to Mr. Smithers Desk.

"Oh Alex, I didn't expect to see you and your Girlfriend so soon." Smithers grinned.

Alex sighed. "Anyway You are going to go live in a normal house in Southern California and go to a middle school as a student." Smithers briefed.

"But Dr. Fried will recognize me." Alex said.

"And that is why you get your gadgets." Mr. Smithers grinned.

First he gave him a watch and whenever Alex pressed a button he changed his form to a freckly glasses wearing short nerd. Sabina mimicked barfing.

Next Mr. Smithers gave Alex a bow for his cello. Whenever he pressed a button the hair would expand and shoot out to tie around people.

"And last" Smithers took out a cello. It could shoot out its endpin and if Alex played a certain note it would knock anybody out except for the people who where watches.

"And I heard Miss Pleasure will be joining you on your mission." Mr. Smithers grinned.

He gave her the same gadgets as Alex but instead of a cello she got a Violin.

"Um, Mr. Smithers Dr. Fried saw me before he ran away."

"Well I guess We'll have to make another watch." Smithers grinned. "And now I have one more treat for both of you." Smithers grinned. He pulled out two tiny golden lockets.

"Lockets?" Alex asked.

"Yes and Sabina's has a picture of you and vice versa." Alex felt uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he and Sabina were exactly a couple. "You two can communicate through them. Little walkie talkies."

Alex pocketed it but Sabina put hers on. "Come on Alex." Sabina said. "It'll be fun to pretend to be a couple."

"You mean you aren't a couple?" Smithers asked. This was an uncomfortable moment but eventually they got through it and left.

"So what do you mean pretend?" Alex asked as they walked home.

"Well I don't know. What do you think we are?"

"Well." Alex said.

"Ok, lets be boyfriend and girlfriend." Sabina said. Alex grinned. He would look forward to this mission after all.

A/n please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Treat

Chapter two: Miss Treat.

A young woman absurdly attractive with blonde hair and amazing blue eyes was sitting nervously in the office. Sitting in front of her was the Principle of Lindero Canyon Middle School and Miss Treat had been sent by MI6 to watch over Alex.

"So, do you think that I can have the job?" Miss Treat asked nervously. She knew if she didn't get the job she would get in trouble with MI6. She was also assigned to look after Alex and Sabina at their "house."

The truth was Miss Treat and Alex were supposed to be related and Alex's name was now Max Cedar, Miss Treat being Amelia Cedar. She knew this was one of her most important missions. She had been with MI6 for two years now. Almost one year ago she was sent to look after Alex at Brookland. She ended up saving his life and Alex didn't see her again.

"Well, the truth is Mrs.-" he looked quickly down on the paper "Cedar, I'm afraid we aren't really looking for an opening."

"Oh, I understand." Time for some acting. "I guess I'll have to take the kids to the soup kitchen again." She looked down and managed to squeeze a few tears out of her brilliantly blue eyes.

"Oh well," Ha Miss Treat thought. "You could always help Dr. Fried."

"Um, Dr. Fried?" Miss Treat said. She knew perfectly who he was. She knew this would be a risk to spend all day with him but She could also look after Alex when he was in this class.

"Yes, he's a strings player." The principle got a red look on his face and tried to force the words out "He isn't exactly what you call 'nice'"

Miss Treat laughed slightly and said "I understand. My husband was never nice either." More acting. The truth was she was never married and didn't plan to any time soon.

"Oh I'm-"

"No, don't be, its just been rough times for Max and I." She looked up and perked up as well. "Anyway, thanks for the help." She gave him a smile and walked out without a word.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR

Alex Rider had his face pressed against the wood desk. He couldn't get used to the time change. He just caught himself sleeping in class and woke up. Sabina gave him a sad smile and looked back at the teacher.

"How are you so perky?" he asked.

"I live two hours away." Sabina teased. Alex groaned. He forced himself up just to come face to face with an extremely beautiful girl.

"Hi." She winked. Alex grinned. Still got it, he thought. (A/n sorry couldn't resist.)

"Um, Hi." He grinned up and immediately felt Sabina steam up.

"Nice locket." She said and she tried to grab it.

"Um thanks but I'd prefer if you didn't touch it. My friend and I both have one for a reason."

"Um, Alex don't you mean me, you girlfriend" Sabina looked stressed out.

"Yeah." Alex said and he blushed slightly for no reason. It wasn't a big deal was it? Did he really like this girl? No! He just thought she looked attractive that was all.

He heard the shrill sound of the bell and sat up. He grabbed his backpack and started to move to his next class. Sabina ran over to him and placed her hand in his.

Last night they arrived at an average looking house near the lake. Alex slumped on the bed but couldn't sleep. Normally he would be awake. Sabina fell asleep in no time. He decided to take a walk and found his way onto the country club gold course. He went further around and found a small foresty area at the edge of the golf course.

He walked into the forest and saw a couch and a cooler. It must be a hangout for teens. He slung himself on the couch but immedialty flew up and brushed off his back. It was covered in ants.

He snapped back to reality and realized they were on their way to Dr. Frieds strings class and He immediately got nervous and Sabina gagged. She wiped her hand and said "Alex, yuck. Sweat."

"Um Emily why are you calling me Alex?" 'Max' asked.

"What I truly don't get, Max, is that that hot girl found you attractive."

Alex realized he was in is costume the whole time. He wondered what she would do with a nerd like him.

They walked into the classroom and Alex immediately saw someone he would never guess to see here. Miss Treat.

"Oh hi Max, and Emily." Miss treat said. Alex realized that she was sent by MI6 to help. "Tonight I'm making spaghetti and Emily, your welcome to come over to have some." Miss Tart smiled.

"Sabina smiled at her and Dr. Fried walked inside.

Alex thought it was so weird that he was standing so close to the man who was his enemy. He grinned up and Dr. Fried made a face. "I hate these new kids."

He walked over to his desk and took his coffee. Alex pondered how someone like this would steal Mr. Blunt, and why?

"We will see where you stand in the class." Dr. Fried said.

Alex immediately panicked. He didn't do good at all in the class but he was the only cellist so he got first chair.

Sabina was full of surprises. She did extremely well in the class. Alex smiled as she sat down. Alex was beginning to have doubts about Dr. Fried being evil. Until he messed up. He played one note wrong and that set Dr. Fried off.

"HOW COULD YOU RUIN THE SONG?" he exclaimed.

"Look" Mrs. Treat walked over to him. "Its only his first day."

"If you keep that up you will be fired. Besides you only say that because you know him. Remember one false step and you will end up at the soup kitchen again, Mrs. Cedar."

ARARARARARARARARRARARARARARARARARARARAR

Alex walked out of the classroom with a look of disbelief on his face. Miss Treat followed him. "Alex as you may have guessed MI6 sent me to look after you." She said.

"Ok, I kind of guessed." Alex grinned.

"Geeze Dr. Fried is a jerk!" Sabina said.

"He just doesn't seem very evil." Alex said.

"Look guys I'll see you at the house later." Miss Treat said and then walked back into the classroom.

Alex and Sabina walked on to science. Alex groaned as he got rammed in the stomach by a little kid. "Hey watch it!" the kid said. "Wait, hey your in my strings class." The kid said. Without even letting Alex talk he went on. "I'm Lorenzo Lagola." He said. "See you later." He walked off without another word.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't matter, let's go." Sabina pushed him on.

Meanwhile on the other side of the school Dr. Fried and Miss Tart were sitting in the classroom. It was a free period and there was nothing to do.

"Mrs. Cedar please go fetch me some coffee from the teachers lounge."

Miss Tart went on. After she left Dr. Fried got up and went over to his laptop. He opened up a file on his desktop and laughed. It was a webcam photo of Mr. Blunt tied up. He laughed.

A/n anyone who doesn't no what Miss Tart is just say and ill send u the short story written by Anthony Horiwitz.


End file.
